


Reach into your attic and you WILL find a boy

by gh0ulfriend



Category: Black Christmas (1974)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Rated T because of how billy be yknow, Reader-Insert, Spooning, Stinky attic boy gets some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0ulfriend/pseuds/gh0ulfriend
Summary: Title speaks for itselfOr also known as: cuddle times with your stinky attic bf, it gets cold up there! Especially around December!(Reader is gender neutral, either they can live at the sorority with the girls or they just hang out there a lot, whatever you want!)





	Reach into your attic and you WILL find a boy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I wrote billy good! Sorry it's not that long, I'm still not the best at long fics gdvdhdjd

_"Warm..."_

That's what you could (barely) hear from your boyfriend, as he basically buried his face into the back of your neck, squeezing you  _almost_ too tight as he sniffed your hair, you guess he likes your new shampoo.

You felt a shiver run down when he started kissing your neck softly, God he was so cold, you have to start getting him to come down more often it's probably not good for him being up in the attic so much, especially when it's so cold...

"Yo-you're so soft...love how you fe-feel.." You were about to respond when he rubbed against you, he got excited a little too easily...

"S-so soft and warm...I wanna- I wanna fu-" you held his hand that was rubbing circles on your stomach and shushed him

"Not right now babe, just wanna cuddle, we can later" you felt him grumble against your neck as he went back to burying himself into it, you let out a small giggle, his hair touching your neck was a bit ticklish, you could feel him grin,

"Hey...the moon is really pretty tonight..can you see it?" You asked softly, you were looking out the window at the night sky, the moon was big, bright, and beautiful...it reminded you of Billy's smile.

"Mm.." You could feel him move a little, glancing at the window, you felt a little brave tonight so..

"It's really beautiful..like y-you.."  _damn it,_ you couldn't help the small stutter at the end

You felt him squeeze your hand a little tight, and heard him let out a small gasp, you could feel his face get warm against your neck, you guess he was starting to blush..usually he's the one making you blush, it feels...nice making him all embarrassed..it's cute, he's cute.

"..you're pretty cute y'know.." He squeezed your hand again, and you heard him let out a small whine.

You brought his hand up to your face, and placed a small kiss on it, you heard another whine, and you swore he almost bucked his hips but stopped himself,

"Hey," you turned around, facing him, you could see his red face thanks to the moonlight pouring in from the window, his adorable, blushing face, you cupped his face as he looked at you, a little wide eyed

"I love you" you closed your eyes and leaned in, kissing him softly, he hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around you, bringing you in closer, as he kissed back, you stopped the kiss before it could get a  _little_ too steamy, you stared up at him, smiling, you loved these soft moments with him, they could be rare with how..he usually is, but these moments, you wish they could last forever.

"Love you t-too.." He said softly, you knew he wasn't used to being soft, to being complimented, you just wanted to shower him with love and affection,

"Y'know..with the moonlight and everything..god you're really handsome" he quickly hid his face into your neck again, still embarrassed by your words, you let out a small giggle, god he was fucking adorable.

"Y-you're- you're cute too-" you heard him say against your neck, you were about to reply when you felt him kiss your neck, and you let out a small noise,

"A-ah- hey no fa-fair, Billy.." You felt him grin against your neck

"You said we could later, and it's later now, b-billy wants you...y-you're so ki-kind and soft, and w-warm and-"

 

Well...maybe he'll be soft during this too?

**Author's Note:**

> ;hjejfj chaotic phone boy make me gay


End file.
